


What if I could make you see me?

by Rouko



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Confused Loki (Marvel), Gender Identity, Happily Ever After, Idiots in Love, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Pining Loki (Marvel), Porn with Feelings, Protective Tony Stark, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Loki thinks his love is unrequited and the angst and heartache cause his biology to change without his knowledge.This is my take on jotun biology. Based on their true mates sexual preferences, a jotun can alter their sex to suit their lover. Loki doesn't know that though...





	What if I could make you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mild freaking out on his part at the gender identity crisis. Author is an angst demon. Author regrets nothing. All this happened because I had a sexy Loki dream after 3 hrs of sleep and then had to get up and write this.
> 
> It was supposed to be light hearted, fluffy and comedic. Also closer to 1k. *glares at the word count the runs off to hide under a rock*
> 
> For Frostiron 2019 Bingo- G4 (First Time Kink)

Though Loki had been a resident of the Avengers Compound for months, he hadnt relaxed much in that time. Part of it was the manic way Stark was trying to ready his planet for the inevitable invasion. (He still felt guilt over his part in all of that, but there was nothing he could do for it) He’d decided upon realizing how remarkable the mortal’s mind was, that he would aide him but he hadn’t counted on the slowly building attraction to the man. Or the subsequent sentiments he was forming in regards to his mission.

He found himself in the lab daily helping to coordinate teams of individuals as well as create a working network of shields around the globe with help from the “Sorcerer Supreme” (what a joke) and Wakanda.

It was during these binges of hours on end in the workshop that Loki began to see just how tireless the mortal was in his drive to protect his realm. It caused the god to re-evaluate the way Odin had raised them to believe Midgardians were useless in the grand scheme of the universe. It was quite possible Anthony Stark cared more and was doing more for the realms of Yggdrasil than even the Golden Realm had achieved in his own lifetime.

Was it any wonder he was finding himself becoming attached?

He’d been feeling…. Off for days. He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly, but it was a feeling of discontentment. He was always fidgeting, feeling uncomfortable in his skin. He knew that Anthony had realized something was happening because he was more attentive than usual. 

He’d even ordered Loki’s favorite meal in from the closest sushi restaurant.

Eating it had been…. More difficult than anything ever had before. Even the raw fish tasted warm in his mouth. His usual hot tea nearly scalded him. His body seemed oversensitive to temperature and that was the final clue.

He debated on telling Anthony…. Asking him to run some scans to try to diagnose what the problem seemed to be, but he didn’t look forward to being poked or prodded…. Or the way Anthony would look at him once he revealed his true self.

In the end, he should’ve remembered the Compound had cameras everywhere even if they weren’t recording every moment.

He’d retired early to his room. After an internal battle of common sense versus willpower, he decided to strip off most of his clothing (it was feeling stuffy and too hot for him lately anyway) and sat on the floor to meditate.

He hadn’t known how long he’d let his mind drift, but the tentative knock on the door had him calling for whoever to enter before he remembered he was half naked.

Anthony’s face froze as soon as he had gotten the door half opened. Loki was still pulling his mind back into himself so he wasn’t certain of the flash of unidentifiable emotion that flit across the mortals face. Taking in the sudden intake of breath and the widening of his eyes, Loki was sure it was surprise…. But when those warm honeyed eyes dropped slowly to take in the lack of clothing across his chest, Loki shuddered and forced himself to move.

As he stood, he looked down and…. He was blue.

“Well….damn. This is…. Awkward.” Still looking at himself, he rolled his eyes up to look at Anthony who swallowed loudly. Loki could only take that as disgust or fear so he waved a hand and attempted to pull his regular glamour back in place.

It did not come. He tried a few more times, each one progressively sharper in his movements before the mortal cleared his throat. He huffed and turned away to find his discarded tunic and leather vest. He really didn’t want to see whatever his wretched appearance made Anthony feel about him now.

“Uh,is this your natural look?”

Shrugging into the tunic, it felt awful against his skin. It caught and dragged along the ridges. Felt stiff and scratchy. Too heavy even though it was merely cotton. Disgruntled he tossed the vest on to the bed and turned with an aggravated air only to stop dead at the open curiosity and interest on the man’s face.

“......yes.” He was cautious as he turned fully towards the inventor and contemplated if he wanted to find out if Anthony would flinch if he moved closer. He didn’t have to think about it for long because with a few strides, Anthony was in front of him.

“Is this why you’ve been acting weird lately?” Loki frowned at him as one eyebrow twitched.

“I have no idea, but I would assume so. I don’t actually know much about…. This” He swept one hand in front of his torso as if to mean his entire body and Anthony’s eyes got larger.

“You uh, want some help with that or…?” Loki couldn’t puzzle the meaning of the words out. Anthony’s eyes kept flitting all over Loki’s form like he couldn’t figure out where to look next. As much as Loki wanted to possibly learn what the Hel was going on with him…. And possibly bond further with the man, he was sure that look promised lab rat status. He couldn’t allow that and the anger at this entire situation bubbled up within him. He tasted bile and he sneered.

“I’ll not be your lab rat Stark.” His voice was sharp and firm, but he had a feeling it was the use of his surname and not the anger lacing the words that caught Anthony off guard. Loki watched as his….friend took a step back and raised his palms towards him.

“Ok! No need to resort to that, I just… wanted to help. You don’t…. Seem too happy right now?”

Immediately Loki’s anger had banked and he huffed and collapsed gracefully to the edge of his bed. Avoiding Anthony’s eyes had never been easy for him, they always showed Loki exactly what he was feeling. He rubbed his face with one hand and took a steadying breath before he looked back up at the man.

“I’m never happy when I think about what I am. It’s easier to fall back in the millennia long lie of being Aesir… but I have not been feeling normal lately. It’s so aggravating to not know what’s going on in my own body.” Perhaps that was an overshare and he grimaced as he crossed his arms over his stomach and let his shoulders hunch just slightly.

He startled when the bed dipped and Anthony sat next to him. Out of nowhere, an arm wrapped around his back. It was pleasant. It seemed to enfuse his chest with warmth quickly, relaxing him. It was strange, but not altogether unwelcome so he took a tiny comfort from it and leaned into Anthony slightly

“You know, you’re still just Loki to me right? I don’t really care what color you come in.”

That voice, heavy but quiet with honesty stole the god’s breath. Something HAD to be wrong with him if the way he wanted to turn into the mortal and bury his face in his neck was any indication. He forced himself to be content with lowering his head briefly to bump into Anthony’s before moving it back up straight. He took a deep breath but the cologne he’d come to enjoy that surrounded the man infiltrated his senses and before he knew what he was doing, his body had turned and curled into him. His chin resting over the mortal’s shoulder.

Anthony, only took a moment before his other arm was moving to encircle the god. Loki couldn’t remember the last time he was embraced with such care. Certainly his mother had, but to be held like this? Something deep within him seemed to unravel. A tension he didn’t even know was there seemed to unwind. He heard himself speak even before his brain registered what he was actually saying.

“I value your friendship Anthony, possibly more so than any other that has come before you.”

Soft words that bared his soul to the mortal. He had only a moment before the arms around him tightened in a small reassuring squeeze and then let him go. He immediately wanted them back, but he knew if he lingered in their embrace for any longer, he would risk his heart becoming known as well.

When he pulled back, it was to duck his face away, hair partially obscuring him.

Anthony moved towards the door with ease like the comfort he’d just given was nothing to him. Maybe it was? He knew the man had a generous and giving heart even if he tried to hide it. He was thinking that over when that soft voice drifted to him from the hallway. 

“Always knew I loved red for a reason…”

His hearing was apparently much better in his true form because he was sure Anthony hadn’t meant to say anything Loki would hear. He felt heat crawl up his face as he looked to the mirror over the dresser and saw his ears and cheeks turning a purple hue. The eyes that stared back at him looked large and bright like rubies. The expression on his face was familiar, but where before he would’ve seen blood red eyes of a hated enemy and monster…. Now he just saw the color of the Iron Man armor.

He was still staring 3 minutes later when FRIDAY’s voice cut into his day dreaming.

“Hey Loki, Boss says don’t try to force some magical shift if you aren’t up for it. You’re welcome to join him to work in the lab even if you’re blue.”

He’d noticed after working with Tony for the rest of that afternoon, that the man seemed to gravitate into his personal space more so than usual.

Which was saying a lot.

He’d initially been worried every time Anthony got too close, but even after explaining about Jotun skin and how it gave Aesir frostbite, the stubborn man seemed to want to touch him even more. 

It was actually just about time to pause for dinner when Anthony asked him about a temperature scan. Loki was pretty sure FRIDAY had probably already done such a thing without being prompted, but he saw no reason to disagree when the outcome would prove him right.

Unfortunately, the numbers showed a chilly skin temperature and even chillier internal temperature…. But it was nowhere near frostbite creating levels and almost before FRIDAY could finish voicing her assessment, the mad inventor was reaching into his space to touch the back of his hand.

Loki still jerked back, eyes wide.  
“Dont!” The instant hurt on Anthony’s face had him lowering his hand and his voice.

“I mean…. At least don’t touch with your hands. We…. we still don’t know for sure! Your hands are your livelihood. They are the key to your happiness and you shouldn’t…. You shouldn’t risk that for curiosity alone.” He frowned as Anthony mirrored him and pouted.

He’d seem a pout or two from the man before but nothing as genuine as this and it had him dropping the tension from his shoulders as he thought of how to satisfy the man’s need to know with his safety.

“What if…. I touched you? Somewhere not on your hands?” He glanced down and realized Anthony was wearing long sleeves today, the only skin that showed was at his neck.

“I can heal it if it does hurt you, I think…. But I’d rather not risk your hands if we can help it.”

Anthony looked at him for a long moment and nodded. It would’ve been easy to just roll up a sleeve, but he stepped closer and lifted his chin as if….

As if he was asking Loki to clasp the back of his neck like… like…

Family, a shield-brother…. Or lover.

He moved just enough to slowly reach up, hesitating just a moment. He looked into Anthony’s eyes to make sure he was truly okay with this, and found nothing but calm staring back at him.

He saw trust in those honeyed depths and he stopped breathing as he touched the back of his neck gently.

The smile he gained from the mortal caused his own to bloom, stretching his cheeks and bringing out dimples that were rarely seen. He let go of his own fear and gripped the mortal firmly and drew their foreheads together for a too brief touch. He inhaled the exhale from Anthony’s lips and withdrew. 

Being so physically close… while it wouldn’t hurt Anthony it seemed… it still had the power to cripple him.

He let go as longing filled his heart. His smile dimmed and he could tell Anthony had seen it because his triumphant grin was morphing into a frown.

“Loki?”

He felt as if a brand was on his forehead…. His palm on fire where he’d touched his mortal.

His skin shivered as he felt an encompassing need to haul the man up against himself. To do more than steal the air from his lips.

Something about this form, it made it harder to resist anything! He was too lucky already. To have found such a bright star to call his friend. To find someone who understood him, who forgave him even on his worst days… who made him laugh and smile….. Someone that enjoyed his mischief...

He could not risk losing all that he had gained if his affections were discovered.

Turning away, he tried to rein in the emotions before Anthony could read them in his face and body.

“....Dinner?” He quietly asked as he looked back and found Anthony fiddling with a tool staring at the workbench unseeingly. A worried frown marred his forehead but smoothed out at the sound of Loki’s voice. He was hopeful dinner might distract him from the way his hand still burned with the urge to touch.

Eventually the conversation turned to easier topics as they ate and things returned to normal. Or rather, as normal as they could be between a human and a jotun over italian food.

He noticed Anthony seemed to be keeping his body and hands to himself now. When he passed over the parmesan cheese and was careful to set it down before Loki could reach out for it, something inside Loki’s chest ached. He wondered if Anthony thought he was mad that he’d been wrong? That touching was okay between them… He worried that the man felt Loki was repulsed for some reason or…. Just didn’t want to touch him at all.

He was trying to be respectful but…. But it hurt in a way he hadn’t thought it could.

He wanted more than anything to touch. Even just imagining touching Anthony again, drawing him close enough to share breath had him flushing. He could feel the tips of his ears heating so he waved a hand at the end of the meal to clean it up and spouted some excuse to retire early.

He spent a good chunk of the evening pacing and fretting. He tried pulling back on his glamour hoping it would lessen the skin hunger he’d begun to feel…. But it wouldn’t even flicker. He stayed resolutely blue and sat in front of his mirror staring.

Over the next hours, the warmth in his forehead gradually faded. He tentatively reached up to run a fingertip over the raised arching line that ran through the spot he’d touched himself to Anthony and the line sang with pleasure.

It only lasted a moment, and then the warmth was gone.

And a massive headache took it’s place. Clenching his hands into fists, it was all he could do to keep on his feet. He stumbled to the bed and dropped his clothing to the floor, crawling under the covers. Every touch of the sheets over the ridges in his skin sent agony and pleasure in equal measures rushing through him and he writhed in pain until the ache in his head stole his consciousness.

Waking was a slow process. The light was bright so he knew it was at least mid morning. His head ached…. So did his body. He moved sluggishly into the bathroom, relieved himself and stopped to look in the mirror.

With a thought and small flex of seidr he smoothed his frizzy knotted hair. In that moment he realized his hair was inches longer.

Raising a hand to pull it through his fingers, he gaged about 3-4 extra inches from where it had been just yesterday brushing his shoulders.

The movement caused him to notice the general body aches from before but…. He lowered one hand to slide it along his pectoral and noticed it was swollen. Not very much at all, but, it felt sore as if he had benched a few trucks yesterday. What in Hel?

Continuing his categorization of his aches and pains, he noticed his fingers brought more pleasurable sensation to his nipples than they ever had before… and trailing his hands lower, he felt a deep liquid heat pooling in his abdomen.

It was similar but…. Not quite the same as the arousal he was used to. It felt like a physical weight inside his body and with shaking hands he palmed himself watching in the mirror as he revealed a smooth mound instead of the heavy sack he’d had for a thousand years.

The room spun and he dropped to the floor, pushing himself back up against the vanity. A high pitched keen began and steadily got louder until he realized the sound was coming from him and cut it off with a whimper.

There was pounding on his bedroom door.

Anthony’s voice called his name and his eyes peeled open.

He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. Frantic, he reached up and grabbed the first thing he touched, a large towel from the bar next to the shower. Pulling it into his lap, he hid himself as Anthony burst into the bathroom and skidded to a halt in front of him.

Loki couldn't look up, he was staring at the tile. The strange noise started up again and he twisted to the side, pulling up his legs and hiding his face behind his hands. They were shaking, but he couldn’t make them stop.

“Lokes, you’re scaring me…” He heard the man pause and quietly curse before adding “Sweetheart…. C’mon… Did something happen? Can I help you?”

He felt a warmth on his knee and realized it was Anthony’s hand. The keen choked off into a sob as warmth and pleasure began spreading up his leg through the ridges. He was still hiding his face, but could hear the quick intake of breath from the man.

The warmth settled into his lower regions and he could feel himself start to harden. The liquid heat centered at his core to surprisingly become slick. He was aching in a way that was unfamiliar but not altogether unpleasant. All it did was make him realize he wanted Anthony so much he was going to have to leave. He wouldn’t be able to live like this.

His hips twisted and undulated as hands came up to his own and pulled them down.

Dark beautiful eyes were worried for him. He wanted to reach out. To take a kiss before he was forced to leave but…. He couldn’t do it. Trying to think about anything with the need clawing up his throat was one of the more difficult things he’d ever done but he pieced together he’d probably come into some kind of heat or something and his body was adjusting itself to better cater to the only other person around.

“Loki, baby… You’re crying…. And glowing….” 

The voice was calm. Soothing…. 

Hands that were warm but rough with calluses and scars, rubbed circles into the backs of his own.

Tears fell from his vibrant eyes and blurred his sight. His lungs were frantically trying to get enough oxygen while his breathing picked up speed and became shallow.

Suddenly he was pulled against Anthony. The worn tee-shirt was soft against his chest and arms wrapping around him were grounding.

He tucked his face into the mortal’s neck and dragged in shaky breaths trying to match his breathing to the man’s. In and out, he concentrated and forced himself to calm down.

He realized Anthony had pulled him to sit in his lap, the towel was askew but everything was still covered. The sharp line of one hipbone could be seen and…. The towel couldn’t hide the obvious arousal he had going on…. But Anthony either didn’t notice or care. His hands smoothed up and down Loki’s back as he settled further.

Before he couldn’t claim innocence anymore, he turned his head and brushed his lips across the mortal’s neck. It was barely a touch, barely a breath of air against his tanned skin, but Anthony shuddered and hummed low in his throat.

Perhaps he meant to try to clear his throat, but the sound only made him whimper and slide further so that he was sitting completely on top of the mortals hips.

Even through the jeans below him, he could feel Anthony’s interest stirring and it was enough to shock him out of his haze of need. His voice was his own, deep and breathy, but at least that hadn’t changed.

“Anthony…. I think…. I think I may be in heat. I’ve never….. This has never happened before and I…. I’m……”

The mortals hand raised up and pressed against the back of his head, pulling his face back against his neck.

“It’s ok, Whatever you need, we’ll figure it out okay? I’m here and I can help…. Maybe we can call Bruce an-”

“No!” His head snapped up to stare into Anthony’s tense but confused face.

“I-I mean, I don’t want anyone to know I…. that this is happening… No one but you… You can’t… please don’t tell anyone….” Loki hated the way his voice raised at the end as if he was asking a question and not demanding Anthony’s silence. His azure hands came first to the warm chest, still breathing in exaggerated deep motions. Slowly, while staring into Anthony’s eyes, his fingers raised to slide along his neck, and trace the edge of his goatee.

He watched as Anthony’s eyes darkened and dilated. As his lips parted in a surprised gasp.

Loki broke. This close to Anthony it was impossible not to close the distance. For his eyes to slip closed and his lips to brush tentatively against the parted soft lips he’d fantasized about for months. 

It wasn’t much, just a small unsure gesture and Loki was already pulling away when Anthony seemed to wake up and tightened his hold around Loki, diving back in with his mouth.

The heat of their battling lips and tongues made him so wet he rocked his hips and ground down into Anthony.

A groan, Loki wasn’t sure who made it. All he cared about were the hands roving all over his skin as the man moving him to lay backwards on the fluffy bath rug. Gods, his skin felt like it was on fire! Lights were reflecting in Anthony’s eyes and even his curiosity wasn’t enough for him to stop. His head thunked back into the tile of the floor and he heard it crack.

Hands were sliding down his stomach, reaching his hips before he remembered. He quickly grasped Anthony’s wrists to keep him from moving, but stopping what they were doing caused a near painful ache and his cock to twitch. He couldn’t help the moan he let out.

“W-wait….please, Anthony…. I n-need-”

He couldn’t finish his request because a jean clad knee had slipped between his and was gently rubbing up into him. It was intense and too much and a sudden wave crashed over him as his spine bowed up off the floor. His fingers dug into tanned wrists as he cried out.

When he looked down their bodies, it was to Anthony staring at his still weeping cock, the fly of his own jeans strained tight over his erection…. And a wet spot on his knee.

Loki felt immediate heat engulf his face and crawl down his neck onto his chest. He tried to bring his knees up to hide himself but Tony didn’t move his body to let him.

“Loki…..” The sound of the mortal saying his name in such a wrecked way had him slitting open his eyes to look again. Those eyes were so dark they looked black, but in them Loki saw nothing but desire.

“Have you…. Always been…?”

He groaned. “No. I…. I woke up this way a-and I don’t understand!” Tears again welled up in his eyes and slipped out the sides to slip through the hair at his temples. He was so turned on it was painful.

“Oh, baby…. No, don’t be upset, let me…” The hands twisted in his grip and he weakly let them go only to feel warm hands smoothing down his hips to his upper thighs. He couldn’t hold in the whine, or the way his hips bucked up begging.

One hand wrapped around his cock and the heat of that alone made him throw his head back again, cracking more tile. 

The other hand barely moved, fingers splayed out over the junction of thigh and hip, and a deft thumb began a back and forth slide closer and closer until Loki was ready to beg.

Writhing under Anthony, completely naked while he was still clothed felt wrong but right as well. He was panting hard, small canines sinking into his bottom lip and making it bleed without realizing it. The pad of a thumb brushed his clit at the same moment Anthony’s other hand did a delicious twist at the head of his cock and the pressure that had been building exploded. It was so powerful his vision went white, he floated away on waves of pleasure so intense he felt he couldn’t breathe.

Slowly he came back to himself and felt warm breath across his inner thigh and dragged his elbows under him so he could prop up high enough to see…. 

Anthony looking up his body tongue darting out along his lips, his fingers reaching up Loki’s body to slide through the cum on his stomach. Anthony looked…. He looked….

“Loki...I…. I want-”

“Take it Anthony, whatever you desire from me.” He could barely smile through the need written on his mortals face. He held his breath and wondered what taking Anthony would feel like as a woman, but he didn’t get to think too long because those eyes were gone, his head ducking down and before Loki could steele himself, he felt a flat long slow lick right up his slit as one of those blessed hands snuck up to wrap around his cock again.

Looking down at the mortal with his face buried at his core, stroking his cock as it rested against the face he’d come to love, Loki began to lose himself for a third time. This one was sharper, the ache almost painful and he knew he wanted to feel Anthony inside of him. Gasping he reached down and threaded his fingers through the chestnut locks and tugged gently.

Anthony growled.

It was enough for him to start cuming on his tongue even as he whimpered.

“Anthony! P-please! Pleasepleaseplease! I need you insi-inside meee”

He was writhing and twisting trying to both chase the pleasure building in his cock and get away from the overstimulation of his clit.

One look up at the god and his mortal did as he’d asked. He nearly ripped at his clothing and fell over once while trying to get the tight jeans off, but he was aware enough to catch Loki’s wrist as he tried to take a hold of himself.

“No. Don’t touch it yet.”

Without much thought left to him, Loki just mewled and spread his legs wider.

“Fuck. So beautiful…. So…” He felt the tip tease his slit up and down once before Anthony settled in. The glorious slide and fullness Loki felt could only be described as-

“....perfect.” Anthony growled the word that Loki had been thinking as he paused and looked up at him. He couldn’t miss the awe in Anthony’s face and for a shining moment he thought he might have gained what he’d been dreaming of.

Then his mortal began moving. It was pure bliss and he wasn’t even aware of the words he spoke as the ancient norse fell from his tongue in worship.

The next time those clever fingers curled around his shaft, both of them broke apart into bright shards of pleasure so deep it echoed back and forth between them through a bond that pulsed with the sudden light that was back, racing along the ridges in Loki’s skin.

Loki’s throat hurt. He hadn’t remembered screaming, but he had to have exercised his vocal cords quite a bit. The cough to clear his throat made his insides clench around Anthony, who was softening and panting on top of him.

Loki’s entire body felt warm and sated. He didn’t think he had the energy to move. 

He found he still had a voice as Anthony slipped out. He sighed softly and reached down to pull the man up to lay across his chest. Before he could say anything though,

“How can you be so goddamn perfect?” Anthony groaned and stretched, his spine popped and he too sighed happily before laying both forearms across Loki’s chest and staring down at him with a soft smile.

Could Loki risk telling him his theory?

“It’s like I won the lottery. Lokes, you’re everything I could ever want all in one delicious package. I can’t even decide which part of you tastes the best because I didn’t get to suck your cock…. Damn your beautiful, you know that?” His hands skimmed down Loki’s ribs as he pulled himself up first and then helped Loki to sit up with him against the tub.

“I…. am? Like this?”

Anthony threw an arm around his back and pulled him close.

“Yes. I mean, you were gorgeous before, for sure… So much so I was terrified of you finding out I care so much about you… I couldn’t…. I don’t think I’d ever considered if you would want a human at all. You’re just…. Otherworldly…. Perfect.”

Loki took in the soft dreamy look in his best friend’s eyes and knew that his dreams had miraculously manifested. His mortal wanted him in return… he wanted…. 

“So you enjoy both men and women then?” Anthony laughed.

“Lokes, I’m surprised you haven’t caught me staring at you. I love all people. It’s really the person and who they are that I find most attractive. Sex is…. Secondary. You are an amazing person and you are my perfect match. You push me to my limits…. You make me better. You can keep up with me and…. And you don’t get upset when I go on work binges and forget about you…. I just…. Everything about you, fits me. If you’re still upset about the female thing we can-”

“No….” He had to think for a moment to make sure what he said was the truth, but he found that without a doubt it was.

“I’m not upset about it anymore because…. Because I am what you want. I have wanted you for months Anthony. I was sure you’d never consider a man like me…. I think…. Maybe Jotuns can be either sex depending on… who they…..” He trailed off and blushed, even with all the mess they had made on each other. His mortal gently took hold of his chin and turned him back.

His smile was so soft and full of fondness Loki couldn’t help smiling in return.

“.....choose. I mean…. As a partner….”

Anthony stroked the corner of Loki’s mouth softly and leaned closer.

“...and you’ve chosen me huh?”

“Of course. And I always will.” Loki closed the distance between them and with a flourish of his hand, their mess was gone, their skin tingled as if it had been scrubbed clean, and the world tilted just a bit as he pulled them through space to Anthony’s bed.


End file.
